


DeanBenny Daily

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Series: Denny Tumblr Requests [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Benny Lives, Check Chapter Summaries for Tags and Summaries, DeanBenny Ficlet Collection, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, enjoy, the usual, the works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collections of my deanbenny ficlet requests on tumblr. Tags updated as stories are updated. </p><p>(Each chapter is an entirely new ficlet. Chapter summaries will include specific tags and the request itself.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Goes Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Dean getting captured and turned into a vampire. And he's even more dangerous because of the Mark of Cain.
> 
> Tags: Blood, Vampire!Dean, Mark of Cain, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Benny leaned down and and sighed. “This can’t be good,” he murmured, touching the broken lock lying on the ground.

They’d been hunting a nest. Nothing new or exciting. But Dean had been captured earlier that night, nabbed while on a food run. They hadn’t realized anything was wrong until two hours passed and Dean still hadn’t returned. 

With no other options, they drove to the nest in the hopes Dean was there and still unharmed. But after wiping out the few vampires who were still there, it became obvious their hopes had been in vain. 

Most of the vamps had already lost their heads, and blood covered the floor and walls everywhere. By Sam’s count, there were at least six bodies in the room. By Benny’s scent, there were another three bodies elsewhere. 

Dean’s scent was everywhere, but mostly in the wrenched open cage Benny crouched in front of. There was blood behind the bars. Dean’s. Benny felt his stomach tighten.

“I don’t get it,” Sam said, entering the room again from his earlier sweep. “Dean’s  _nowhere_. And these vamps… It’s like their heads were just… ripped off. You don’t think…?” 

Benny could hear the desperation in Sam’s voice. He couldn’t blame him. Dean had told Benny about the time he’d been turned, explaining the fear and frustration he’d felt. Sam had been soulless back then. There was nothing anyone could do. But the thought of Dean getting turned again… That was almost too much.

“No way of knowin’ till we find ‘im,” Benny replied and stood.

“Can’t you, you know?” Sam looked anxious, tired. “Uh, smell him?”

Benny sighed and shook his head. “I smell him  _everywhere_ , brother. It ain’t that simple.” 

Sam looked ready to argue, but was halted by the sound of heavy footsteps coming their way. The two stiffened, ready for an attack, but froze when they saw the face of the very man they were looking for. 

Dean stepped inside the room, staring at both of them with a weighted gaze. 

“Dean…?” Sam spoke first. Bloodshot eyes snapped to meet his, and Dean’s lips drew back into a fanged snarl. Benny’s chest constricted painfully. 

 _Vampire_. 

Blood covered Dean everywhere, dripping from his face and fingers and splattering against the cold ground beneath them. Dean’s hands were shaking violently, and his gaze shot between Sam and Benny repeatedly. 

His lips twitched, his snarl never faltered.

“Dean,” Benny tried. Dean’s gaze focused on him, and Benny instantly knew something was very wrong. It wasn’t just that Dean was a vampire. It was the entire situation around them. The bodies on the floor. The ripped off heads. There was no weapon in Dean’s hands. 

Benny looked down. Dean’s right arm was shaking significantly more than his left. Blood was steadily dripping off of Dean’s right hand. His left hand was dry. 

“Sam,” Benny said sharply. He waved Sam back, who was watching them both worriedly. “The Mark’s got him. He ain’t just a vampire.” 

Understanding dawned on Sam’s face. He stepped back and stared. 

“Dean, we can fix this,” Benny said slowly. Dean shook his head, snarled. 

“You should  _leave_ ,” Dean said sharply. 

“No, Dean,” Benny raised his hands defensively. “Lemme’ guess. By the bodies around here, you haven’t got a taste of human blood yet, have ya’?” 

A snarl was his only reply. 

“We can cure ya.’ But Dean, you gotta’  _let go_. All this blood–it’s gettin’ to your head!” Benny exclaimed. 

Dean’s fingers twitched. “Sam. Needs. To  _leave_.” 

Benny nodded, turned to the taller brother. “Sam, might be best you get on out of here.” 

Sam glanced at him briefly, but nodded. “I’ll be in the car. Hurry.” 

As soon as he was gone, Benny felt his shoulders relax. Even if Sam’s blood was immediately out of danger, Dean wasn’t himself. Hell, he was worse, if that was ever possible.  _A vampire with the Mark of Cain…_ That could only spell trouble for everyone. Dean included.

“Dean? You good?” Benny asked softly. Dean shivered and shook his head, hard. 

“There’s about a hairline between me and ripping out my brother’s throat,” Dean released a manic laugh. “You think I’m _good_?” 

“I know you’re not,” Benny replied. He took a cautious step forward, then another. “But we can fix that. Remember? You’ve been down this road before. We can get ya’ right again. Ya’ just gotta’ trust us.” 

Dean shook again, his eyes wild and jaw twitching. Benny was all too aware of Dean’s new fangs, but he felt no fear for himself. Only for Dean. 

“Ya’ trust me?” Benny asked. He was only a few feet away now. Dean looked ready to jump, bolt, or kill. Probably all three at once. 

But Dean nodded once, hesitant, but certain. Benny smiled weakly. He reached out for Dean’s hand.

“Then help me help  _you_ ,” Benny said. Dean glanced down nervously, but took Benny’s hand in return. 

“Help me,” Dean grunted, and it was all Benny needed to hear. He pulled Dean into a tight embrace, all too aware of the risks it posed. But Dean clung on to him just as tight. Benny wasn’t gonna’ let go till Dean was himself again.


	2. Cat Dean Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request: 
> 
> Omg Dean getting turned into a cat and sneezing a lot because he's allergic to cat fur still :3
> 
> A/N: I treated this like a reverse dog dean afternoon :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: T
> 
> Tags: SPN!Verse, Cat!Dean, Fluff, Innuendos

“This is  _all_ your fault!” Dean exclaimed. In a matter of seconds from drinking Sam’s incorrect potion, Dean had managed to perch himself on the highest counter in the motel, his legs folded perfectly beneath him and his knuckles white around the edge. 

Sam offered no sympathies and grinned. “Well, I was the one who was supposed to drink it. You were the one who proclaimed, ‘ _I need a drink_!’ and then took the first glass you saw.  _While I was still working on it_. I don’t know Dean, I think you brought this one on yourself.”

Dean hissed, dammit,  _hissed_ , and straightened his back in frustration. At that moment, a sharp sneeze ripped from his nose. Dean sniffed miserably and wiped his nose with his sleeve. 

“Benny better get back with the meds or so help me God…” Dean swore. 

Honestly, this whole case was screwed from the start. Dean was damn  _allergic_ to cats. What even possessed him to want to take out some demon cat creature? Sam was supposed to take the potion so they could better attune themselves to what the monster wanted. But no. Dean had to take the one potion that would partially turn him into the  _one thing_ he was  _damn allergic_ to. 

And now they had to send Benny out to get freaking allergy medication.

Dean ran a hand over his face tiredly. This day was determined to kill him.

He lowered his hand and stared at it, a weird sensation tickling his spine when he saw a small smudge of dirt against his knuckles. Checking to make sure Sam was preoccupied with his case notes, Dean grinned and swiped his tongue to clean it off. It didn’t come off immediately to Dean’s chagrin, and he didn’t hesitate to lick it again. 

He worked for a minute, always finding another speck or smudge until he heard the door open. A gasp immediately followed. Dean looked up. 

Sam and Benny were both staring at him. Sam’s jaw had dropped open, and he looked torn between amusement and horror. Benny was just  _staring_ at him, a weird look crossing his face and lighting his eyes in a way that made Dean extremely paranoid.

“What?” Dean asked. A shocked laugh escaped Sam’s lips and Benny grinned. He walked over to Dean on the counter and set the medication down beside him.

“Nothin’ darlin,’” Benny replied with a wink. “Just lookin’ cute is all.”

“Take that back,” Dean hissed. Benny smiled and ran a hand through Dean’s hair and onto the nape of his neck, repeating the process once before Dean sighed and arched his back happily. 

“There ya’ go,” Benny said. With his free hand he deposited the allergy medication to Dean’s hands. Dean popped them in and sighed, feeling another round of sneezes start to build up in his nose. 

“These better work fast,” Dean grumbled, but hummed when Benny’s hand resumed its petting. “Not sure I can handle a whole… day of sneezing.” 

“Don’ worry ‘bout that,” Benny said kindly. “We still got all day ta’ look forward to.” 

Sam coughed abruptly behind them. The two looked his way to find Sam had collected his things and was standing near the door. 

“Uh, if you guys don’t mind, I’m gonna’ head out to look up some more information. Take your time, or… whatever.” 

Benny nodded once and Sam was gone. Dean gave him a worried glance. 

“Wait, why’d he leave?” Dean asked. 

“It ain’t everyday you sit around and watch your brother gettin’ pet, now is it?” Benny replied, resuming just that. Dean hummed again and leaned into the touch.

“Guess not.”

A moment of silence passed between them, Benny petting and Dean happily letting the drugs kick out his need for sneezing and itching. 

Finally, Benny spoke, “Gotta’ say I was right. You’re pretty cute, kitten.” 

A shiver ran down Dean’s spine, and somewhat lower when he looked up into Benny’s dark gaze. 

“What’d you call me…?” Dean asked, this time voice low and knowing. Benny smirked.

“What do ya’ say when this is all over and Sam’s not around, we play our own kind of game,  _kitten_?” 

Dean grinned and shivered again, arousal stirring. “He’s not around now, is he?” 

Benny glanced around and returned the smile. He leaned down and kissed Dean gently. “I suppose he’s not.”


	3. Bartenders and Bakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request: 
> 
> Dean being a bartender and Benny coming every night and flirting with bartender!Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: G+
> 
> Tags: Fluff, Bartender!Dean, Baker!Benny, AU - No Supernatural

As far as bartenders went, that green eyed beauty had to be the most gorgeous man Benny had ever seen. 

He was still pretty new to town, still settling in after retiring from the sea. But he’d managed to find a nice quiet little place north of Louisiana and was happy to make a home there. He’d opened his own bakery and everything, something he’d only dreamed about when he was a little boy. He’d managed to fulfill both his dreams now. Sail the seas, and make baked goods for others. So far, he was succeeding with both, and nothing could make him happier. 

That’s what he thought, anyway, and looking at that bartender, Benny wondered if he could add a new dream to his list. Cause Dean Winchester was maybe the most incredible guy he’d ever seen or known. 

He’d started off small, saying hello when he stopped in after a hard day at work. Dean would grin at him and motion him to the first available seat at the counter. Conversation was small, but Dean had a way of looking right in Benny’s eye and making him spill all his thoughts and history. 

At first, Benny started to worry Dean knew more about him than Benny knew about the other man. But Dean fixed that steadily. Over time, slowly but surely, Benny was surprised to find they’d been forming a little, but real, friendship. 

Benny learned about Sammy, Dean’s little brother who was going through college. Stanford, Dean would beam as he cleaned a finished glass and grabbed another. Sam was going to be a hot-shot California lawyer, and Dean couldn’t be prouder. 

Benny also learned about Bobby, and how Dean liked to help his uncle at the auto shop  _Singer Salvage_ on the weekends when he was free. Although, Dean would always amend, Bobby wasn’t his blood uncle. He was more of an adoptive dad, someone Dean had looked up to for a long time. That was the first time Dean invited Benny to meet him outside of the bar. Benny said yes without a moment’s hesitation. 

At first, Bobby seemed like a mean old grunt with a bone to pick with everyone. But after a soft word from Dean, the man toned down just a tad to give Benny some directions on what to do while he waited for Dean to finish working. Not that Benny minded. From his seat, he got a very  _generous_ view of Dean’s goods as he twisted his body in every position known to man, fixing up cars that better belonged in scrap yards than in repairs. But somehow, like magic, Dean would get ‘em going again, and Benny didn’t know what he felt more: amazement or arousal. He tried to focus on the former. 

Benny wasn’t sure who asked who first, but they eventually started seeing each other more on the weekends, and then the weekdays too, until they often visited each other at their businesses and homes. Dean came in almost every afternoon for scones and coffee, and Benny wasn’t sure when he started putting the bill on the house. But Dean didn’t ask, and Benny didn’t care. 

They continued on like that for days, weeks, months. They were having dinner and watching sports when Dean finally made the first move. He looked over at Benny, his usually bright green eyes now dark and thoughtful. 

“Benny?” He said calmly, putting his plate away on the table in front of the couch they lounged on. Benny looked up, his plate already long finished and put away. 

“Yeah, chief?” 

Dean licked his lips, a nervous habit Benny wasn’t sure he hated or loved, and turned to face Benny completely. 

“I’ve been thinking. About you, and me. And I was wondering if you... I mean, if you might be interested in doing something more.” 

Benny’s heart quickened immediately. 

“Are you... Are you askin’ about friends with benefits? Or something else?”

Dean blushed hard, shaking his head like his life depended on it. “Hell no! Well, not exactly, I...” He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “Something else, Benny. I’m trying to ask you out on a date.” 

Benny stared at him. Dean looked uncomfortable, shifting from one spot to another before his jaw set and he looked at Benny determinedly. 

“Look, you can forget I said anything. Nothing has to change if you don’t want it to.” 

“C’mere,” Benny said simply. Dean’s eyes snapped up to his, a strange looked crossing his face. 

“What--”

“C’mere,” Benny waved a hand. “Don’t make me say it twice,  _cher_.” 

Dean blushed again, but nodded and scooted across the couch until they were knee to knee. Benny reached out and took Dean’s hand, holding it close between them before asking softly, “You mind if I kiss ya’ now?” 

“I might hit you if you don’t.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Benny raised his eyebrows, but grinned and leaned forward. When their lips met, Benny couldn’t have imagined anything better. 

It seemed any dream was possible after all.


	4. Lean on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request:
> 
> Dean being bi-sexual and his girlfriend had just broken their relationship of a year off and now Dean is getting drunk in a bar and oh, hey, here comes Benny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: T
> 
> Tags: Drunk Dean, Hurt/Comfort, Benny takes care of Dean, Love Confessions, Fluff

The world was a swirl of colors, blurs, and weird distorted shapes. Dean  _loved_ it. Everything sounded like varying degrees of white noise and nothing hurt at all. Well, everything except for his unending dizziness and pain inside his chest.

Dean knew he should stop. He wasn’t sure how much he drank, but in his drunken haze, he was still convinced it wasn’t enough. He was pretty sure the bartender had cut him off a few minutes ago, but still he pulled at his empty glass and stared at it miserably, willing it to refill itself so Dean could keep drinking his sorrows away.

Wait, not sorrows, Dean tried to tell himself and shook his head. This was victory. He didn’t need his girlfriend--ex girlfriend--anyway. They’d only been together, what, a year? Longer than most relationships Dean had ever had. There’d been Lisa, but Dean broke off that one himself. She deserved better anyway.

He sighed and let his head hit the counter. Now he was sulking again. He wanted to tell himself it was a good thing she left. It was better than being dragged along on some fruitless adventure that wouldn’t go anywhere anyway. But it didn’t change the hurt he felt.

How long had she been planning to break things off? Did she never love him? Was she lying the entire time? Or was she just trying to be nice for a poor sap like him? 

He groaned and shook his head. He didn’t want to think about it any longer. 

Dean grabbed his glass, ready to take a drink, and frowned when he remembered it was empty. He slammed the glass down and went back to sulking. 

“Dean?” He heard vaguely. Dean didn’t lift his head. 

“Well damn,” the voice continued. Dean felt a hand on his shoulder pull him back from the counter, and his vision was suddenly filled with  _blue_. “Hey chief, what cha’ doin’ here? You alright?” 

Dean plastered a fake smile across his face and raised his empty glass, again, and said with false cheeriness, “My girlfriend,” he hiccuped, “broke up with me.” 

Benny stared at him. Dean blamed it on the slurring. 

“Hey, hey,” Dean said, an idea suddenly occurring to him. “You shoul’... uh... you should buy me a drink, yeah?” 

Benny said nothing, but Dean grinned and patted him on the shoulder, making up his mind for his friend. “Yeah, you shoul’ buy me a drink.” 

“I’m not buyin’ you anymore of anythin’ tonight,” Benny said finally. His hand touched Dean’s shoulder again and he pulled him off his seat and away from the counter. “I believe it’s time for you to be gettin’ home Dean.” 

“Wha...?” Dean started, suddenly dizzy now that he was on his feet. He stumbled, but Benny caught him tight. 

“I’m drivin...” Dean grumbled as Benny half carried him for the doors. 

“Sorry darlin,’ that ain’t happenin.’” 

Dean started to curse, but the frigid air from outside shut him up. He pulled in closer to Benny for warmth, not at all caring for how weird it might look as Benny now had to shuffle them to Benny’s truck. 

“Dammit Dean,” Benny grunted, almost there. “How much did ya’ have?” 

“Uh,” Dean said intelligently. He stumbled again when they reached the truck. Benny pulled open the passenger door and lifted under Dean’s knees, setting him gently inside and closing the door behind him. 

Dean wasn’t really sure what happened after that. One second he was out in the cold, and the next he was too warm and bright lights were everywhere. 

“Wha’ the hell?” Dean grumbled, shoving his hands in front of his eyes. “Turn out the lights!” 

“Those are headlights, chief,” Benny replied. “We’re on the highway.” 

The highway. Dean tried to do the math. They’d been driving... ten minutes?

Benny caught him looking at his fingers, because he replied, “We’re headin’ ta’ my place. I ain’t lettin’ you ta’ yourself tonight, brother.” 

“I can...” Another hiccup, “take care ’f myself.” 

“I know,” Benny replied. 

After what felt like seconds to Dean, he found the engine rumbling to a halt beneath him and Benny was climbing out of his seat. Dean didn’t have time to wonder about it before the passenger door opened and Benny stood in front of him.

“Lean on me,” Benny said. He reached in and pulled Dean out, and he barely had time to figure out his friend’s words before he was stumbling out and leaning full force against Benny’s chest. 

“Th’s stupid,” Dean mumbled. Benny huffed a laugh and closed the door behind them. He wrapped his arms around Dean and carefully led them up to the front door of Benny’s house. 

Dean silently thanked every deity he could think of that he didn’t throw up on Benny’s shoes as they climbed up the steps to the door, or on the carpet when Benny finally got them inside. 

“You sick?” Benny asked. “Need the restroom?” 

Dean nodded curtly, regretting it when his world spun faster. But Benny was a quick worker. In seconds Dean found himself carted into the restroom, his jacket peeled off, and the toilet in front of his face before half the day’s meals came right out of his mouth. 

It tasted  _awful_. Dean silently swore to never get drunk again. 

But Benny stayed with him, rubbed his back until he was done, and handed him paper towels to clean himself up with. 

“Drink this,” Benny said after, handing him a glass of bubbling water. 

“S’re I shoul’ drink th’t now?” Dean asked tiredly, but took it and did as he was told. Benny waited till he was done and took the glass away, setting it on the counter behind them. 

“Don’t thank me yet,” Benny said. “You’ll be needin’ more when you wake up.” 

“No shit,” Dean grumbled. “Wh’re will I...?” 

“Got the guest room for ya’,” Benny replied. “Come on.” 

Dean blindly followed. He grabbed hold of Benny’s shirt after tripping twice on the carpet, but managed to keep himself upright with his dignity until they entered the bedroom. 

He unceremoniously flopped onto the sheets, hummed when Benny lifted his jean covered legs to pull the blankets up over his body. 

“Y’re too good t’ me,” Dean breathed out, fighting back a yawn when his head sunk deeper into the pillows. Benny patted his shoulder and smiled at him, white teeth shining in a world full of shadows. 

“Nah,” Benny replied. “You deserve better, Dean. Always did, always will.” 

Dean huffed at that, but felt a small smile touch his face. 

Benny started to pull away after that, but Dean reached out and grabbed his friend’s wrist. 

“Wait,” Dean said, tugging him back. Benny watched him curiously, but returned to his bedside and sat down on the edge. The mattress dipped with his weight, and Dean felt his body gravitate with it. He smiled again and pulled Benny’s hand closer to his face. His lips touched Benny’s knuckles, and he didn’t miss the hitch of breath he got back for it. 

“Dean,” Benny said warningly when Dean did it again, pressing a kiss to Benny’s palm. “Ya’ shouldn’t do that.”

“Do what?” Dean asked, challenge evident as he grinned and pressed another one to Benny’s fingers. 

Benny frowned. “Ya’ won’t remember this tomorrow. And if ya’ do, you’ll regret it.” 

“Don’ see how I could,” Dean yawned, but finally dropped Benny’s hand to the sheets. “’Ve always wanted ta’ kiss you, Benny.” 

He heard Benny gasp sharply, but he ignored it and felt his eyelids grow heavier. 

“You’re drunk Dean. You need rest.”

“I need,” Dean yawned, “to stop looking for love... in places I don’t... want it.” He closed his eyes and sighed. “Always knew what I... want.” 

The world went dark. When his eyes opened again, it was to morning light and a pounding headache Dean definitely didn’t need. He groaned and rolled over, grateful to see a glass of water and some tablets beside it. 

He popped them in his mouth and drank greedily, not stopping until every drop was gone. Setting the glass away, Dean looked around to figure out where he ended up. 

Benny’s guestroom. Dean rolled his eyes, regretting it when his head screamed in protest. Benny must have come to get him at the bar. He sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He hoped he didn’t throw up all over his carpet. He needed to thank Benny for helping him out. 

He stumbled out of the bedroom, only stopping to wash out his mouth in the bathroom sink before heading back to the kitchen. He could smell breakfast brewing. His mouth watered, but his stomach tightened. He’d figure out the food problem later. 

“Mornin’ Benny,” Dean said as he entered. He caught the way Benny’s shoulders stiffened. He narrowed his gaze and stepped further inside. “Hey, I wanted to say thanks for helping me out last night. I was in pretty bad shape and I really appreciate you taking care of me.” 

Benny nodded and looked back at him, and Dean  _knew_ something was wrong. The smile was forced, hesitant. 

“Hey,” Benny replied. “It’s all good. It’s what friends do, right?” 

Dean frowned and shook his head. “Did I... do something stupid last night?” He asked cautiously, stepping closer. 

Benny flinched and looked back to the stove, where bacon and eggs were simmering on top. He said quietly, “What do ya’ remember?” 

Dean stopped and wracked his brain, tried to figure it out. It couldn’t have been  _that_ bad, whatever it was. It wasn’t like he confessed his undying love for Benny or something equally ridic--

Dean gasped sharply, the memories instantly flooding back to him. Oh, _shit_. 

“Uh... About that...” Dean said slowly. Dammit. Benny probably hated him, was probably disgusted with him or worse. He hadn’t really  _told_ anybody about his bisexuality. He just left it up to people to notice or not. He never thought it was important to share. But telling Benny he  _liked_ him? Always liked him? Hell, even  _kissed his hand_ like some hopeless romantic sap? 

Dean was ready to bury his own grave. 

“Just,” Benny interrupted his train of thought, “I get it, ya’ know, if ya’ didn’t mean it. You were drunk. I wouldn’t hold ya’ accountable or anything...”

“Wait,” Dean said, understanding starting to take root. “Do you... Do you  _like_ me?” 

Benny looked stricken, embarrassed. Dean laughed hysterically. 

“Oh my  _God_ , Benny. Dude, I  _love_ you.”

Benny’s eyes narrowed and he set his spatula down. “Then why were ya’ dating that girl?” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Can you honestly tell me she didn’t remind you of anyone significant?” 

Benny looked startled, then stunned. “Are you... Are ya’ sayin...?’” 

“She said she broke up with me because she didn’t love me,” Dean explained. “But I think she also figured out I already loved someone else anyway.” 

“You didn’t love her at all?” Benny looked sad, but Dean shook his head.

“No. Don’t get me wrong. I did love her, she was awesome. But I loved you more. I wanted... I really wanted  _you_. And losing her just kind of... reminded me of what I couldn’t have.” 

“And what’s that?” 

“You,” Dean said. Benny smiled and shook his head. 

He walked over to Dean and took his hands, pulling them up to kiss his them the same way Dean had the night before. 

“Well, cher,” Benny said softly, kissing his knuckles, then his palms. “You’re awful lucky you’re not the only one.” He kissed his fingers, and Dean felt his heart snap back into place. He grinned and leaned forward, sealing his lips on Benny’s. 

“Ain’t that the truth,” he replied. 


	5. Ships Go Sailing In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request:
> 
> how about benny totally being a hardcore fan/nerd over something and dean being the indulgent boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: G
> 
> Tags: Fluff, AU - High School, Sea Obsessed Benny, Happy & Amused Indulgent Boyfriend Dean

A ship collection. A damn  _ship_ collection. Sometimes Dean had to do a double take when he entered his boyfriend’s bedroom, needing a moment to take in just how  _many_ ships filled Benny’s room from wall to wall, shelf to shelf, and so on. His bed sheets were designed liked waves, and he even had freaking  _ship pillows_  set up on his mattress. 

Dean always had to mentally check himself when Benny came rushing to him with his latest collectible, whether it was a battleship toy or a massive poster he got a discount on at Walmart. Benny had an obsession. Dean wasn’t shy to name it as such. But he loved the way it brightened Benny’s face like sunlight on seawater, and so it was only natural that Dean sought out little things to indulge his sea-obsessed boyfriend.

It was the little things. Dean wasn’t one for grand declarations of love or massive gifts of undying devotion. Instead he piled up his love in small gifts or things that he knew Benny would treasure. The first gift Dean found for him was a little ship in a bottle, an item he hadn’t thought twice about when he spotted it on the clearance rack. Benny’s eyes had widened to the size of saucers and he took it so gently in his big hands that Dean swore he’d get Benny  _everything_ if he could. 

The second gift was a collection of sea shells, authentic. He had to enlist Sammy’s help, but with time and the right internet resources, he found  _nearly_ one of everything from a sand dollar to a conch. Anything for Benny. 

He broke into Benny’s locker at school and set it inside on a display set. He didn’t get to see Benny’s reaction, but he heard from Charlie and Cas that it was pretty spectacular. Dean still saw it on Benny’s dresser in his bedroom.

The third gift was a poster the size of Benny’s window. It depicted an epic ship war that took up the entire space of wall beside Benny’s closet door. 

The fourth gift was smaller, something Dean had been desperate for when he learned that Benny was dabbling in art and writing. It was just a simple drawing pad and notebook. He wrapped it as neatly as he could in brown paper and a bow for Benny’s birthday. He couldn’t think of anything better, and he was almost ashamed for bringing something so small after his previous gifts. But Benny was so happy he made out with Dean for three hours and wouldn’t let him go home after. They cuddled all night. (That’s what they told their parents anyway.) 

The fifth gift wasn’t the last, but it was certainly the most memorable. Dean didn’t think it was much, certainly not enough for how much Benny deserved. But there was a special ship showing a few towns over in their harbor. Dean packed Benny up in his car and drove until they made it. Benny’s eyes had been wide and excited, going on and on about the different makes and models and how  _beautiful_ they all were. But the way he looked ready to jump out of his skin when Dean held up his special passes to go  _in_ the ships made Dean’s heart soar. 

Benny loved ships. Dean loved Benny. He was happy to put up with whatever weird obsessions his boyfriend had. Because he was worth absolutely everything. He could never be more lucky to love someone who felt the same for him, even as much as his ships.


	6. Pushing Buttons (and Interns)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request(s):
> 
> Exec!Dean bossing Intern!Benny around all day only because he knows he's gonna be mega bossed around by Benny after hours when he's splayed out over his desk begging for it
> 
> and
> 
> Boss Dean Smith and assistant Benny. Sexual tension and bossy Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: M
> 
> Tags: Office AU, Exec!Dean, Intern!Benny, Bottom!Dean, Sub!Dean

When Benny Lafitte came to work at the company last year, Dean Winchester’s life was never the same. The change had started off small, with shy smiles and little flirtations in the elevator rides to their floor. Benny was an intern in Dean’s division. They mostly worked in negotiations with other businesses and materials, and Dean had the executive job of overseeing the entire division and keeping work orderly. It wasn’t a job Dean took lightly, and having Benny on the team was a blessing, both on and off working hours. 

Benny was insightful, smart. Even though he was interning, Dean had every plan to hire Benny permanently. Benny didn’t know that, and Dean kept it that way. He planned on telling him once the temp job was over, as a thank you gift and ‘please don’t leave my division.’ Or bed. But that was a different proposal entirely, and one Benny had already long since accepted.

He had a feeling Benny would take the job anyway. They talked often about Benny’s ideas and what he wanted from his future in business. They mostly talked over lunch, wanting to keep their growing relationship a secret. It wouldn’t look right for the intern and the executive to be getting it on behind closed doors. 

And Benny was gorgeous. Dean wasn’t shy to admit it, especially when he had Benny naked in his bed at home. For the past six months, Dean had never learned more about another human being; never had he shared so much about himself to another human being either. 

It was for that reason that Dean couldn’t help but push Benny’s buttons when he got the chance. No one knew about their relationship, and Dean was determined to milk that fact for all it was worth until Benny’s internship ended at the end of the month. 

On Monday he kept Benny coffee hopping, delivering caffeine to everybody in the office at least four times before five o’ clock. On Tuesday Dean sent Benny to all his meetings to take notes while Dean caught up on their latest deals and plans for the next month. Wednesday and Thursday he put those same deals and plans on Benny’s desk, knowing all too well how much Benny loathed transferring documents, but unable to help the grin he gave as he set the box down in front of Benny’s frowning face. 

“Can you handle this much, Mr. Lafitte?” Dean practically purred, only because no one was around to hear. Benny tilted his head and smiled, all too fake and daring Dean to push it.

“Of course, Mr. Winchester. Will there be anythin’ else ya’ need?” 

“We’ll see,” Dean winked and walked away, leaving Benny to it. 

Friday, Dean  _knew_ he was going to be getting it when they got home. But he couldn’t help it. He needed to get at Benny one last time, if only for the sake of knowing Benny would be paying him back for every misfortune Dean gave him over the week.

Dean wasn’t sure it was scheduled, but the entire day was filled with meetings from beginning to end. It was only natural Dean push one last button. For this last two meetings, Dean purposefully left all his things behind in his office. He sent Benny both times to get his things back, and he didn’t miss the dangerous glint in Benny’s eyes when he caught on to what Dean was doing. 

Dean felt a shiver run down his spine as Benny made a slow show of standing and leaving, and his blood flowed directly south when he returned and slapped his documents into Dean’s hands. 

“Thank you,” Dean forced out. Benny grunted and sat back down. Where no one could see, Benny locked their ankles together and rubbed his thigh against his. If that wasn’t playing dirty, Dean didn’t know what was. 

As soon as five o’ clock hit, half the staff was packing their things and rushing for the doors. Dean knew it wasn’t because they hated their jobs. Quite the opposite, really. But no one could resist the weekend, and he was happy to see them get back to their families and lives. 

But he was  _especially_ happy to have less prying eyes and ears when Benny slammed his office door closed and pushed Dean down against his desk.

By that point, Dean was sporting a serious hard on, and it was all he could do not to groan in excitement as Benny’s dick rubbed against him through their work slacks.

“You...” Benny began slowly, “have been very determined this past week.” 

He mouthed along Dean’s jaw and he shivered in arousal. “Couldn’t help it,” he managed. “You look great when you’re frazzled.” 

“No talking,” Benny growled, and then his hand was squeezing Dean and he lost all train of thought. 

“Now,” Benny continued slowly, pressing slow and lingering kisses to Dean’s jaw and neck. He began unbuttoning Dean’s shirt and pressed his lips to his collarbone, looked up, and grinned, “I hope ya’ weren’t plannin’ anything special this weekend. ‘Cause you’re  _mine_.” 

Dean grinned shakily, a sarcastic retort ready on his lips, but one calculated grind from Benny’s hips had him biting back his moans. And when Benny had his pants down down around his ankles, his stomach pressed into the corner of the desk with Benny’s tie between his lips, Dean knew it was  _totally_ worth it. 

But damn, it was going to be a  _long_ weekend. 


	7. Radio Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request: 
> 
> So a local radio station out here will do this thing where 2 people have gone on a date, and one thinks it went great, and doesn't understand why they did not get a call for a second date. Then the station will get the both of them on the phone and talk it out. Some times it goes good, and some times not so much. I leave it up to you on who thought it was a good date, and if it ends good or bad. (for the prompt thing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: G
> 
> Tags: Alternate Universe - No Supernatural, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Miscommunication, Adorableness Ensues over public radio

Sam was the one who organized the entire thing. Some special ticket thing with the local radio station. Two people go on a date, and once a week one couple will get chosen and called to be asked about their date. How they arranged it, Dean had no idea. But somehow, almost every time without fail, one person would have a great date, and the other would somehow have the opposite impression. Then the radio station would have them  _talk_ about it,  _live_ , over the air, with the entire damn town listening in on it. 

When Dean gave him the ticket to the restaurant, Dean hadn’t given it a second thought. In retrospect, he should have. The ticket had the radio logo on it. It would get registered as soon as he used it, and he could only hope to God he wasn’t the one chosen on Friday. 

But he should have expected his luck. Because after that blind date, Dean was still reeling. Sam had set him up with a friend of a friend, some guy named Benny. The guy was gorgeous. Anybody with eyes could see that. And at first, Dean thought the date went  _great_. It was incredible, everything Dean could have hoped for and more. 

Benny was a great guy. He owned his own business, was a gentleman without being a pushover, and treated Dean like a person. Not like some pretty face to just be won and put on a pedestal with the rest of the guy’s conquests. And Benny wasn’t like that. He was good. He was straightforward and he had Dean laughing and having the best night he’d had in years. 

Dean should have known something was wrong when Benny didn’t kiss him goodnight. But at the time, he’d only blamed it on his manners and not wanting to rush into anything. But then there was no call. No message. Benny didn’t contact him for two days. Dean could only assume Benny didn’t like him as much as he thought he did. 

The thought hurt. But Dean could respect it, despite his feelings. It was life. Dean wasn’t perfect, and he knew he could be too much for people sometimes. So he sucked it up and told himself to move on, no matter how much he wished he could see Benny again. 

That was when the phone call came. 

“Hello?” Dean said, not at all caring that his mouth was full from an early dinner taste test. 

“ _Hello!_ ” A far too chipper voice exclaimed. “ _Are you Dean Winchester?”_

 _“_ Yeah,” Dean said around a biscuit. He pulled a tray out of the oven and set it down on the counter. “Who’s askin’?” 

“ _This is SideWays Radio! You’re on the air! It is on our good authority you had a date with our ticket recently!”_

Dear God. Dean’s eyes widened. He almost dropped his biscuit. Instead he threw it on the tray and spit his food out in the trash. 

“Uh, uh yeah,” Dean stammered. He fell into the nearest kitchen chair and stared at the wall. “I, yeah. Yeah, I did.” 

“ _And did you go out with one Benny Lafitte_?” The man over the phone asked, still unbearably cheery. 

“You’d know better than me,” Dean rolled his eyes. He heard a laugh come over the line. 

“ _Yes we do! Now, we have Mr. Lafitte on the line with you as well... Now, before we get to that, how did your date go_?” 

Dean swallowed and looked around nervously. He wasn’t stupid. He knew how this program worked. By now, Benny had probably already told the network how he felt the date went. Now the entire town knew how much Benny didn’t like Dean. Wonderful. And now it was Dean’s turn.  _How did your date go, Dean?_

 _“_ It was, uh... It was really good,” Dean said finally. His throat felt dry. He licked his lips and continued, “I had a really good time. But I guess... I guess it might not have gone that well though. I never got a call back.” 

He heard someone press a button, and an automated ‘oohhh’ played over the speaker. 

“ _That’s terrible Mr. Winchester!”_ The announcer said forlornly. “ _But we have Mr. Lafitte on the line right now! Perhaps you two can talk it out_?” 

Dean swallowed hard and shook his head. “Uh, no. That’s okay. I can take rejection. If he didn’t like me, it’s no big deal. There’s no reason to talk about it.” 

He winced. It kind of was a big deal, especially with words behind it. Dean thought it’d been good. To not hear back had been painful. Even if it had just been a text or a call, or a ‘hey, that was fun. Thanks for a good night!’ Even if that’d been all he got, it would have been better than dead silence. 

He was surprised when a distinctly Cajun accent broke over the line. “ _You thought I didn’ like ya’?_ ”

Dean flinched and looked down at his lap. “Uh, yeah. Didn’t hear from you. Thought you didn’t want to try again, or something.”

“ _Not at all.”_ He heard Benny chuckle. “ _Remember when I told ya’ about my business? Somethin’ came up. Ya’ wouldn’t believe how busy it got. I wanted ta’ call. Ya’ wouldn’t believe how much I did. But one thing led to another, and I figured it’d probably be pretty unromantic to call around midnight.”_

Dean felt his lips twitch, desperate to smile. “You’re sure?”

“ _Very, suga. How ‘bout this? I got a free weekend comin’ up, and I was hopin’ to get out and see ta’ that car show downtown. I’d love to have somebody come along... If ya’ wanted to, of course. I’d understand if ya’ don’t want to.”_

Dean laughed and ran a hand over his face. “Dude, there’s nothing I’d like more than that. Car showing? I’m already there.”

The original speaker came back over the line, his cheery voice just as unbearable as before, “ _Well! It seems this was just a bit of miscommunication! And you have another date! Wonderful! Perhaps you two should continue your plans off the air--I know we have a very gossip driven audience! Thank you for taking part in our program!”_

 _“_ Yeah, sure--” Dean started to say, but the line abruptly clicked off. Dean rolled his eyes. Freaking typical. He stood and went back to his tray. The biscuits were rapidly cooling, and the crock pot was simmering. Time for dinner. 

His phone rang again. Dean answered it without thinking.

“Anything else?” He asked. A low chuckle was his response, and Dean blushed, dinner forgotten, again.

“ _I certainly hope so. Does 10 work for ya’?”_

Dean grinned. “Absolutely.”


	8. Open Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request: 
> 
> Dude! Dean working at am aquarium and Benny going everyday to see Dean with the dolphins!! Eeee! So cute!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: G
> 
> Tags: Alternate Universe - No Supernatural, Fluff

Dean got the job over the summer. It was only supposed to be a temporary thing, something to help him get some extra money to set aside for Sammy’s growing college fund. He never expected to  _like_ the work, let alone look forward to going every day. 

It was at an aquarium. It was a massive place, spreading out everywhere, both outside and inside. There was an entire glass room that tourists would walk through, staring up at all kinds of exotic fish and creatures. 

Dean’s job was in that room. He’d been trained to introduce people, explain the rules and answer questions about the exhibit. He loved it. He never knew how many kind of animals there were in the world, but seeing another look under the waves of the ocean made him feel that much smaller.

But Dean didn’t mind. He liked knowing just how much there was to the world. He was used to seeing lots of monsters in life. Seeing things that were beautiful, big, and actually  _good_ made him feel better about the world he lived in. He couldn’t go wrong with that.

It was one of the reasons why his ‘temp job’ turned into his only job. He worked his butt off, did the best he could. It wasn’t just about the money anymore, now it was about sharing something that was actually kind of cool about life.

That was how he met Benny Lafitte.

He started off as another tourist, another guy looking to check out sea wildlife and a different perspective on the world around him. Dean was one of the co-leaders of the tour group, and on more than one occasion Dean had to tap the man’s shoulder and remind him that the group was leaving to a new zone. 

The guy was handsome, Dean could easily give him that. He got caught in the man’s eyes multiple times in the one visit alone, but Dean always reminded himself it was a one time thing. Most people came to the aquarium once, only sometimes coming back with a family member or friend. 

But Benny was different. He showed up the following week, and then again the week after. 

“You stalking somebody?” Dean said with a grin when Benny ambled back into the glass room, right on schedule for the third week in a row. 

Benny grinned nervously and wandered close to him until they were standing a foot apart. “You could say that,” he replied. 

By his bashful glance, Dean’s eyes widened. A blush crept up his cheeks and he smiled.

“Well... what would you like to see today?” Dean asked. Benny shuffled on his feet, motioned to the rest of the room.

“Wherever yer’ at, if that’s alright with ya.’” 

Dean rolled his eyes, but his smile didn’t falter. 

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Benny grinned.

By the end of that day, Benny asked him out officially. Dean was happy to say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> deanbennylife.tumblr.com


End file.
